The present invention generally relates to the field of electromagnetic radiation transmission, and more particularly to a method and system for transmitting light through a multiple channel guide.
Well known to the art, lightpipes are used to transmit light from a first location to a second location. Transmission performance is dependent upon the frequency of light being transmitted through the lightpipe, the absorption of light energy in the lightpipe medium, and the loss of light energy from refraction as light rays intersect the boundary of the lightpipe medium. Snell""s Law of Refraction states that a light ray traveling through a media that is incident on the media boundary will be partially reflected and partially refracted, or transmitted through the media boundary.
Conventional lightpipe designs utilized in electrical and computer equipment use curved channels molded out of plastic or glass as shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, input light is transmitted through a channel, such as a lightpipe. When the input light reaches the interface between air and the lightpipe media, typically glass or plastic, a refracted ray is transmitted outside of the lightpipe along with a reflected ray that continues to travel down the lightpipe. The light of the refracted ray is lost, causing a reduction of signal strength at the end of the lightpipe. Therefore, the transmitted light will be the quantity of input light less absorption losses through the length of the lightpipe and additional losses from the refracted light. This will result in a dimming of the output light. Additionally, the refracted light may intersect adjacent channels, which may increase crosstalk between multiple channels. Consequently, a method and system of transmitting light through lightpipes without incurring refracted light losses is necessary.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method and system for the efficient transmission of electromagnetic radiation through a channel. In an embodiment of the invention, an electromagnetic radiation guide may include an optical channel having optical properties sufficient to allow electromagnetic radiation to travel through the length of the guide. The electromagnetic radiation guide may also include an optical prismatic section capable of redirecting the light to a desired location.
It should be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.